warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a solid black she-cat with pale green eyes. She was the third leader of ShadeClan, having succeeded her father, Murkstar, in the rank. Many loved her throughout her reign as the leader and she was often regarded as ShadeClan's heart. She was the first she-cat to lead ShadeClan and pathed the way for future female leaders, such as her own daughter, Spiderstar. Nightstar only had a single litter with the estranged tom known as Snakeface; the litter consisted of Spiderstar, Pheasanttail, and Blackpaw. Her children were raised under the presumption that their father was the deputy at the time, Adderclaw. This also applied to the rest of ShadeClan. Description Appearance : Nightstar is a solid-framed she-cat that is tall and lean. She has an elegant look to her despite the many years of service she has given her Clan. Her coat is sleek and has a shine to it because she keeps good care of it every chance she gets. Nightstar has a lot of qualities that are seen in her daughter; such as the narrow head, tall ears, and longer legs. Her appearance was quite unlike many ShadeClan cats at the time. However, many suspect that she may have inherited her appearance from her paternal grandmother, Sigrid. : Nightstar has a solid black pelt. With her age, however, she does have some appearances of grey amongst her fine coat. It is more noticeable on her face on her muzzle and with a little near her eyes. She has almond shaped eyes which are a pale green. They are bright and clear despite her advancing age but, Nightstar retains a somewhat youthful appearance. The she-cat is mentioned to have a thinner pelt than most of her Clanmates so she struggles in cooler weather and when it rains because she sometimes struggles to keep warm. Character : Skills : Biography : Lineage Mate: ::Snakeface (formerly): Deceased; Residence unknown Son: ::Pheasanttail: Living Daughters: ::Spiderstar: Living ::Blackpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandson: ::Stormpaw: Living Granddaughters: ::Pinepaw: Living ::Rainpaw: Living Father: ::Murkstar: Deceased; StarClan resident Uncle: ::Gunnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Grandfather: ::Agnar: Deceased; Residence unknown Grandmother: ::Sigrid: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Aunt: ::Brynja: Deceased; Residence unknown Great Aunts/Uncles: ::Unnamed cats: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Grandfather: ::Eiríkr: Deceased; Residence unknown Great-Grandmother: ::Unnamed she-cat: Deceased; Residence unknown Relationships Family Murkstar : Spiderstar & Pheasanttail : Friends Adderclaw : Nightstar and Adderclaw had supposedly been best friends since early apprenticehood. The pair of them just hit it off as friends straight off the bat. The she-cat was glad that he stayed by her side through everything she got herself into. Nightstar wouldn't have been mad if he had turned away from her when she started seeing Snakeface, but, Adderclaw stayed. He even went further and claimed to be the kit's father and helped her raise them. She felt as though she would never to repay him for all of the selfless actions he made for her. But, he always reassured her he wouldn't have it any other way for either of them. Some days, Nightstar thinks that had things been different she would've ended up with him from the beginning, but, she wouldn't recognize herself if that had have happened. : The old queen misses her friend dearly as she was lucky to have been out of camp when they found him dead in the warrior's den. Nightstar recalls the long week following his death. She had to readjust as he was one of the few senior warriors of their generation left. Now, she is all alone without counting her children as friends. Nightstar is proud to have been able to call such a loyal and strong warrior such as Adderclaw a friend. She can not thank him enough for being there for her and her children, for they adored him and she could tell that. As morbid, and thoroughly depressing as it sounds, she does hope she can rejoin her friends in the Stars sooner than later, following certain events that had torn her world apart again. : However, she was finally granted peace in her passing as she was reunited with her friends and family of old. Nightstar now watches over her living kin beside her ancestors. Love Interests Snakeface : Trivia * Nightstar regretted never having a second or even third litter. But, she is content with the children she has and considers them her blessing and dotes on them very much so. * Nightstar was a carrier of the longhair gene. Images Life Image Pixels Nightstar.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats